To determine the efficacy of D-Penicillamine in the treatment of primary sclerosing cholangitis, 70 patients have been entered into a double blind controlled trial comparing placebo vs 750 mg of D-Penicillamine and have been followed annually by clinical, biochemical, hepatic, histologic, and radiologic criteria.